recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoked Chilean Sea Bass with Thai Vinaigrette
Description This recipe yields 4 servings. Ingredients Seabass and tea smoke * 4 x 4 oz Chilean sea bass fillets, skin off * 2 tbsp uncooked rice * 4 whole cloves * 1 tsp leaves from 2 Earl Grey tea bags, removed from packets * ¼ tsp light olive oil with a dash of toasted sesame oil Couscous * ½ tsp light olive oil with a dash of toasted sesame oil * ¼ cup roughly chopped fresh lemongrass * 2 tbsp finely chopped fresh ginger root * ¼ cup chopped green onion, white bulb only * grated zest of ½ lime * 3¾ cup fish stock * 1 pch freshly ground sea salt * 10 oz instant couscous Vinaigrette * 1 cup reserved seasoned stock * 1 tbsp thinly sliced fresh ginger root * ¼ cup thinly sliced fresh lemongrass * 3 tbsp freshly squeezed lime juice * 1 tbsp low sodium soy sauce * 2 tbsp light olive oil * ¼ tsp toasted sesame oil * 2 tbsp fresh coriander leaves * 12 fresh mint leaves * 2 tsp arrowroot mixed with 4 tsp reserved, (slurry) vinaigrette Raw vegetable garnish * 1 x 5 inch piece fresh ginger root, sliced into 4 flat pieces length-ways, up to 6 * 2 green onion, sliced length-ways into thin pieces * 1 red bell pepper, cut into long toothpick size strips * ½ English cucumber, cut into long thin strips * 1 carrot, cut into long thin strips * mint leaves, sliced thinly Directions Seabass and tea smoke # Rinse and pat dry the fillets with a paper towel. # Cut 3 sheets of heavy duty aluminium foil into 15 inch squares. # Roll the edges under to form a circle that fits in the bottom of a dutch oven. The pot should not be made of a light alloy or alloy bonded to other metals. Cast iron, aluminium or steel pans work fine. # You should have a foil "saucer" about 5 inches in diameter. # When the edge is rolled to about 1 inch high, stop and flatten the foil. Depress the centre to hold the smoke ingredients. # In the depression of the aluminium foil saucer, sprinkle the rice on the bottom, the cloves and then the contents of the tea bags. # Place the foil dish in the bottom of the dutch oven, cover the pan tightly and cook over high heat until the ingredients in the foil start smoking, about 5 minutes. # Brush a long-legged steamer basket with the olive oil. # Place the sea bass ion the steamer platform. # Put into the dutch oven over the smoke ingredients, cover, and continue smoking over high heat until cooked through, about 8 minutes. # Remove from heat and let cool. Couscous # Pour the oil into a medium saucepan and fry the lemongrass, ginger, green onion and lime zest for 2 minutes. # Add the stock and bring to a boil. # Turn the heat down and simmer for 10 minutes to allow for infusion and reduction. # Strain into a large measuring cup - you want to have 3 cups of liquid. # Reserve 1 cup for the vinaigrette. # Pour the remaining 2 cups back into the saucepan and bring back to a boil. # Stir in the salt and couscous, cover, remove from the heat and let stand for 5 minutes. Vinaigrette # In a medium saucepan, combine the reserved stock, ginger and lemongrass and boil until reduced to ½ cup, about 10 minutes. # Strain into a blender jar. # Add the lime juice, soy sauce, olive oil, sesame oil, coriander and mint leaves and whiz for 2 minutes to emulsify or hold together. # Reserve 1½ tbsp. # Pour the rest into a small saucepan and bring to the boil. # Remove from the heat, stir in the arrowroot slurry, return to the heat and bring to a boil to thicken and clear, about 30 seconds. # To serve, make a mound of couscous on each plate and place a smoked fillet on top. Raw vegetable garnish # Arrange the raw vegetable garnish (reserving the mint) around the plate. # Ladle the vinaigrette atop the sea bass and garnish it with slivers of mint. Category:Arrowroot starch Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Chilean Meat Dishes Category:Couscous Recipes Category:English cucumber Recipes Category:Fish stock and broth Recipes Category:Lemongrass Recipes Category:Lime Recipes Category:Lime juice Recipes Category:Mint Recipes